Photo Booth
by lunanightshade123
Summary: Annabeth was just an unlucky girl... until she met him. Sorry, bad summary.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own PJO. Sadly.**

_Brrring! Brrring! _My alarm sounded as I shot up from my bed. Ugh, I was late for work. Again. I had a crappy job at a crappy diner serving crappy people crappy dishes. It sucked. My boss had said, "If you get another tardy, you're fired." I hadn't cared at all. He said it all the time. Damn, I'm probably gonna get fired. It just so happened that my sink and toilet were aligned so perfectly (notice the sarcasm) that one little move would send my poor toothbrush sailing into the toilet. And, of course, as always, that's what happened today. "Ugh! Why me!" I said as I fished the toothbrush out of my toilet. You might be wondering, "What is this horribly unlucky girl's name?" No? Well, I'm going to tell you anyway. My name is Annabeth Chase. I live in New York. I am 22; I just got out of college and live by myself, in an apartment. It's awesome except for the fact that I have a job. I didn't need one, my family was financially secure, but I had nothing else to do. I have two little twin brothers named Matthew and Bobby. They were 8. My mom was a big architect in San Francisco, and she never pays attention to how I'm doing. My dad lives there, too, but in a different area, since they are divorced. My life was… ok… _No it's not, you suck. _A little voice said in my head. I'm just going to ignore that.

The diner was like, 5 miles from my apartment, so I tried to catch a taxi. But I was horrible at whistling, and the taxi driver could barely hear me. So, instead of picking me up, he drove right past me and splashed a buttload of water into my face. I now smell like mud. You see, I have been having insanely bad luck for…ever. It all started when- "ANNIEBELLE CHEST! YOU ARE LATE, AGAIN!" He called everyone by the wrong names. On purpose, I swear! This is my boss, Dionysus. But everyone calls him Mr. D. He was pretty much always drunk. As for the wrong name thing, I had long since stopped trying to correct him. Everyone hated him. Also, he wasn't too good looking either. First of all, he was around 50, had a potbelly, and wore really gross clothes. Like leopard print. Ew! I sighed and started to mumble a crappy excuse, when he said something that surprised me. "YOU KNOW WHAT, ANNIEBELLE? I'VE HAD ENOUGH. YOU. ARE. FIRED! NOW, GET THE HELL OUTTA MY FACE BEFORE I GET _REALLY_ ANGRY!"

My hands flew to my mouth, my head shaking from side to side as I mouthed the word "No." over and over again. Before he could say anything else, I ran out of the restaurant, sprinting the whole way. I couldn't believe this! Now how was I going to pay for my crappy apartment! Oh no, I still had to meet Thalia at Starbucks later. Thalia Grace was my best friend. She was always there for me and I was really grateful for that. I grabbed my phone and quickly dialed her number after trying yet _again_ with the whole taxi thing, and said, "Thalia, I just got fired." "Shit just got _real _, Annie." She chuckled. "Haha, very funny. Come pick me up, see you. And don't call me Annie!" I said quickly as I hung up. Actually, this day wasn't going too bad according to other days. I shuddered as I remembered that exact day.

_~Flashback~_

_One day, I came out of the shower and there was this gigantic spider, just staring at me! I freaked out and almost called the police, but I figured that would be stupid. Cautiously moving around the spider, I tried to race out the door. But, at that exact moment, it jumped on me. ON ME! I screamed as I tried to get it off. My neighbor, Randy (a boy) knocked on my door and eventually had to kick it down because of my screams. He raced to the bathroom and shoved the door open. I was still in a towel, it barely covering me from the judging stares of people. His eyes raked my body as I struggled with the spider. Then, he remembered what he was supposed to be doing._

_He easily swatted the spider off me. I shuddered, and shuddered a lot because it TOUCHED ME! I hadn't noticed that Randy was creeping toward me in a perverted way. "Hey, baby. How about a reward?" He had said as he leaned in to kiss me. That was it. You could break down my door, annoy me to no end (We went way back! But I hated him and of course he ended up being my neighbor) and be creepy, but you can NOT basically try to molest me in my own apartment space! Hell to the no! And that's exactly what I said. "Hell to the no! Boy, get outta my house!" I had snapped my fingers in a Z- formation. Sassy Annabeth had escaped again. When he didn't leave, I almost suckerpunched him in the gut. "Ok, fine! I'm going, I'm going!" "You'd better, bastard." I muttered as he backed out the door. _

_~Flashback over~_

I hadn't even noticed Thalia's silver convertible pull up. "Annie, get your butt in her before I make you!" She smiled to show she was kidding. "Don't call me Annie! K, I'm in." "Alright, Annie." She sped off and dropped me at my house- er apartment. "Thanks, Thals. Bye." "See ya, Annabeth!" I nodded my head at her as she sped off yet again. Thals and I went way back. We have been friends since kindergarten.

I walked into the apartment and stopped to tell my dad the bad news. "Dad, I got fired from my job today." "It's ok, Ann, your boss was a bastard anyway." I laughed and said, "Thanks, dad." He ruffled my hair before I shot up the stairs to think and read. "Matthew, Bobby, I'm here!" I called. "Annie!" They both screamed as they ran to hug me. I chuckled and walked up to my room.

Later that night, I went to bed, thinking about my future, and what I was supposed to do. _~Flash Forward~ _the next day, I was wandering town, till I found one of the best restaurants ever! _Di Angelo's. _The family who owned it had a son named Nico that was one of my close friends.I was just approaching the place when "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" He said. "It's ok." I walked along until I saw a guy with a smile on his face, looking at me. He had flour all over him, and he wore an apron. "Hi," I said. "I'm Annabeth." And then he said, "I'm Percy." His eyes were so… green. I couldn't look away. "I'll see you later, Annabeth." He gave me a goofy grin. "…Or should I say Anna Banana!" I looked at him. "Ok, sorry, not funny." He said. I smiled back, and said, "See you around." Little did I know that this Percy guy was going to flip my _whole_ _entire _world upside down. Forever.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, guys. Here is the next chapter. Dudes, this will probably be the last time I don't update in like a month. I'm so sorry! Ok, enjoy. :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO! Obviously! Duh.**

"_I'll see you later, Annabeth." He gave me a goofy grin. "…Or should I say Anna Banana!" I looked at him. "Ok, sorry, not funny." He said. I smiled back, and said, "See you around." Little did I know that this Percy guy was going to flip my whole entire world upside down. Forever._

**Annabeth POV**

I was about to sit in a booth, wondering about this Percy guy. He seemed…different. Not in a bad way, though. Hmm…

"Annie!" Piper yelled as she ran over to me. Her and my friends were sitting in a booth across from where I was standing. I walked up to them. "Hey, guys!" I said. My friends were Hazel, Piper, Thalia, Silena, Katie, and Bianca. We talked about all sorts of random things. "Hey, you guys wanna have a sleepover? We haven't had one in forever." suggested Hazel. She was right, we needed this. "Alright, so is my place tonight at 6:00, good?" I said. They murmured in agreement. I checked the clock on the wall. Wow, it was already 4:00, and I had come here at 12:00! "Ok, I have to go, guys, and get ready for the sleepover, so see you at 6:00, yeah?" I said quickly, packing my things up. "Yeah, bye Annie!" They chorused. "Don't call me Annie!" I called as I headed out the door.

I hate this. My car is in the workshop, because it failed on me within two weeks of me first having it. I got a car late, because I wanted to work for it. Let's just say, I've had so many jobs, I memorized my resume. As for my car, it's been there for a few weeks now. It really sucks. I ran to the sidewalk and tried to call for a taxi. Hey, it worked! The taxi drove towards me. I was about to get in, but I tripped and fell. Falling. I _hate _falling with a _passion_. I had hit my head on the taxi _and_ bumped it on the roof of the taxi. Well, at least I have the sleepover to look forward to.

When I had finished cleaning my house, I went to take a shower and change into my favorite jammies. It was a big owl t-shirt with silvery pants. Carefully, I stepped in the shower. Don't want to _fall_ again. I had an ok shower, but sometimes it failed on me and gave me freezing water. Today was one of those days. Aw, it's ok. I'm kinda used to it. The clock on the wall said it was 5:00. So, for the next hour, I took a nap until my friends pounding on the door woke me up. "Annie," Thalia called. "Open this door before I break it!" "Coming!" I yelled back. I did a quick check around the house to see if everything was there. Titanic, The Notebook, Twilight, The Vow, The Proposal, check. Ice cream for Piper, Snickers for Thalia, gummy worms for Bianca, Hershey's for Hazel, popcorn for Silena, and chocolate granola bars for Katie, check. Basically a whole nail salon, check. Punch, check. Ok, everything's good. I opened the door. "Hey, guys!" I said. "Annabeth!" Silena squealed as she hugged me. I hugged her back and we headed into the living room. They immediately set up, instantly messing the entire place up. Four hours later, after me painting Katie's nails a pretty greenish brown color, watching all the movies, and gorging on junk food, Thalia suggested we play Truth or Dare. But, Silena butted in, saying we go hardcore. Whoever was asked had to do a Dare, but a really hard Truth. I was now trying to balance a glass of punch on my head. It would have gone well, if they hadn't asked me the stupidest question ever. "Do you like-?" Katie said. "Boosh!" Thalia said as she tazered me. Not with a real Taser, of course, but she poked me in the side. Piper and the others giggled. It was so sudden, I spilled my drink. All over my jammies. Wow. I ran to the bathroom, but Bianca stopped me. "Wait, Annie." She said. "What is your favorite color?" "Grey." I replied instantly. It was the color of my eyes. Wait, is this Cranberry punch? This couldn't get any worse! Oh, yes it could. "Oh, Thalia!" The girls called. "I dare you to do a handstand." I heard Piper say. By then, I had changed into a purple tank top with fluffy pants and walked out. "Ok," Hazel said. (Hazel is 20, she got through college earlier. The rest are the same age as Annabeth) "Thalia, do you like Nico di Angelo?" "You, know, the one at Di Angelo's?" she offered. "I know who he is!" Thalia said. "And, I don't like him!" "Sure, Thals. Then why is your face red?" I asked. "It's because I'm doing a handstand!" She replied. I rolled my eyes. This girl could be so impossible sometimes. Gradually, everyone fell asleep until it was just me and Bianca. "Annie?" She said. I was so tired, I could barely speak. "Mhnn?" I responded. I forgot to tell you, Percy wants your number. "What?" I shot up. But she just fell asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LINEBREAK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was 2:00 in the afternoon, and everyone started to leave. Bianca winked and smiled at me knowingly. "Bye Annie!" They called. "Don't call me A-"They had slammed the door in my face. How mature. After pacing the room for like 5 minutes, I high tailed it to Di Angelo's and I was stopped by the exact person I was looking for. "Hey, Annabeth!" he said. "Oh hey, Percy was it?" I pretended not to know his name. This time, he wasn't covered in flour. "Hey, so could I get your number?" he started. "I wanted to talk to you." Um… "Sure! I mean… ok, sounds cool." That was the beginning. For the next 2 months, we were inseparable. We were best friends. We even had nicknames for each other. I was Wisegirl, he Seaweed Brain. I admit it; I kind of started falling for him. I mean, who wouldn't? He had raven black hair that was swept aside like he just went to the beach, tan skin, and happy, lively, green eyes. "Wisegirl." He said, snapping me out of my reverie. "How about we go to the photo booth?" We were at the mall, because he lost a bet and I got to pick. "I'll beat you there, Seaweed Brain!" I called. "No fair!" He said back. I was already halfway there. I looked back, but he wasn't there. "Percy?" I said. I looked forward before I fell on my face. Again. "Boo!" He yelled from in front of me. I screamed and fell, but he caught me. He steadied me and I suddenly felt really shy. "I'm sorry, Wisegirl. Wouldn't want my Wisegirl falling on her pretty face, now would I." Wait, what? _My_ Wisegirl? Her _pretty_ face? I laughed nervously and punched him on the shoulder. It took him a while to realize what he had said. "Oh, wait! I didn't mean it like that!" He said. I stopped. "You don't think I'm pretty?" I said, pouting. I had put some extra effort into my outfit today! I was wearing an off the shoulder shirt with grey skinny jeans. MY curly blonde hair was in a messy bun. A little mascara here and there. I thought I looked good! Not that I care, of course. "No, Wisegirl, you're gorgeous." He said looking at me. "Thanks. At least one of us needs to look good." I said and winked at him. He shook his head and we entered the booth. 4, 3, 2, 1, it counted. We took pictures of us smiling, silly faces, more silly faces, and then, for the last one, he took my face in his big hands and kissed me. Three words. Oh. My. Gosh!

**Ooh la la, guys! Go Percabeth! I hope you liked it! Cuz you guyz are in for a huge surprise soon! Ok, bye! 3**


End file.
